This invention generally relates to tub and shower enclosure. More particularly, this invention relates to a tub and shower enclosure including swappable accessory items.
A shower or tub will typically include accessory items such as soap dishes, towel racks and shampoo container holders for example. Conventional accessory items are permanently affixed to the tub or shower and are not changeable without potential damage to the tub and shower walls. Further, different permanently attached accessories typically require different mounting configurations that are adapted to the specific size and shape of that particular accessory. The many different shapes result in the inability to swap out or easily change accessory items.
Further, consumers often are hesitant to drill holes into the shower and tub stalls. Adhesives are not a desirable alternative as clean up and removal is most often difficult. Some after market alternatives utilize suction cups that do not harm the shower walls, but that do not provide a permanent steady look or feel. Currently available shower caddies and organizers are designed to mount in a number of ways including hanging over shower heads, hanging over glass walls, suction cups, glue on hooks, mechanically mounted hooks, poles that telescope between the tub floor and ceiling, or stand on the tub floor. Such after market accessory items have a generic look and feel that is not designed or built to provide a pleasing aesthetic appearance.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop features for a shower and tub surround that provide for changing of various accessory items in a simplified manner.